Rebel Alliance Fleet
|dissolved= |restored= |headquarter= |location= |commander= |officers= |crew= |flagship= |capital= |starfighters= |ground= |campaigns= |battles= |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era |affiliation=Alliance to Restore the Republic|leader = *Commander-in-Chief Mon Mothma Admiral Gial Ackbar *Admiral Raddus}} The Rebel Alliance Fleet, also called the Rebel Fleet and the Alliance Fleet, referred to the various spacecraft operated jointly by the Rebel Alliance in their struggle against the Galactic Empire. Although it was minuscule in size compared to the Imperial Navy, and in many cases its ships were of non-military design, the fleet proved to be a thorn in the Empire's side throughout the Galactic Civil War. Following the Battle of Endor and the creation of the New Republic, the Rebel fleet was renamed into the New Republic Defense Fleet. Appearances *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' video game / novel / comic *''Death Star'' *''Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story – A Junior Novel'' *[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''The Abduction'' * * * *[[Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * *Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' * * Category:Fleets of the Rebel Alliance Category:Military Units of the Rebel Alliance